Freedom Party of Lourenne
The Freedom Party of Lourenne is a Libertarian party that is based in the country of Lourenne They are currently the fourth largest party in the Lourennian Senate History The Freedom Party of Lourenne was formed in February 2519. It is a party that has explicitly stated it is libertarian in nature, however they are very wary of Big Business and have tended to side with the environment on more environmental issues. After two elections of getting below 1% of the vote. The Freedom Party of Lourenne surprised many political pundits and gained 33 seats in the election of February 2525 as well as 11.28% of the vote. However in the February 2528 election, the Freedom Party of Lourenne had a dissappointing election and lost four seats and earned around 9.94% of the vote. Following the election, Leader Mesdoram Elmdore stepped down as Chairman of the party and was replaced by Party Whip Jonathan Fowles, Fowles then announcend he would appoint a parliamentary leader, and made history by appointing the first Black Female as leader of the party in Portia LeMoore. Fowles then lead the party to gains with a final seat total of 34 in the election. The party made enormous strides in the Presidential Election of that year with Fowles finishing in third place in the first round with 20.36% just slightly out of the runoff behind Incumbent President Dominick Summersdale. Unhappy with the Old Guard Party's blocking of their own legislation in the last session of the Senate, Fowles threw his support behind Christene de Laurgo of the Communist People's Party. De Laurgo subsequently won the election, suspecting many that the endorsement helped her to victory. In February of that year, President de Laurgo appointed Portia LeMoore to Prime Minister, this made history as LeMoore became the first Black Prime Minister. However, in an unexpected development de Laurgo barely lost the 2534 election to Former President Dominick Summersdale. Summersdale then proposed a cabinet that reduced the Freedom Party's cabinet spots. Unexpectedly, Prime Minister Portia LeMoore forcefully argued that Summersdale did not have a strong enough mandate from the people. She then argued that she felt Summersdale got lucky and possibly even committed electoral fraud. After failing two more times to make a cabinet, Summersdale called for early elections, which the FPL agreed to. In an shocking twist, The Freedom Party of Lourenne won the Presidential election of 2536 and ousted Dominick Summersdale in the second round by a healthy margin. The party also earned it's highest vote total ever. Following election, Fowles moved for immediate reform of deregulation, however an unexpected withering of the state occurred and led to an ousting of Fowles as President in early elections due to vacancies in the legislature in January 2542. Despite the loss of the presidency, the Freedom Party of Lourenne gained six seats in the senate Following the elections, Fowles resigned as leader of the party and Portia LeMoore was chosen to succeed him. LeMoore's first election as party Leader was considered to be a colossal failure she finished next to last in the Presidential election and the Party lost five seats in the Senate. The party then continued returning to it's de-regulation roots and in the 2548 election, the party had it's best result ever with 55 seats and LeMoore finished just out of the run-off to become president. The party continued to endorse the Progressive Party's presidential candidate. Party Leadership * Portia LeMoore (Chairman of the FPL) * Simon Blake (Parliamentary Leader) * Florence Winter (Party Whip) * Laraine Rossi (Press Secretary) Cabinet Ministers * Simon Blake (Minister of Defence) * Clarence Waite (Minister of Health and Social Services) * Lisa Joplin (Minister of Trade and Industry) Presidential Election Progress Category:Political parties in Lourenne